La Decisión Final
by Maite541
Summary: Bella nunca tuvo buenas relaciones con los hombres, hasta que conoció a su mejor amigo Jacob. Ella piensa que él es el amor de su vida pero,¿qué pasará cuando alguien le haga ver que esta equivocada?


"**La decisión final"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Crepúsculo Stephenie Meyer, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Bella nunca tuvo buenas relaciones con los hombres hasta que conoció a su mejor amigo Jacob. Ella piensa que él es el amor de su vida pero que pasara cuando alguien le haga ver que esta equivocada.

* * *

Había conducido mientras lloraba desde La Push hasta mi casa y es que las palabras de Jacob aún sonaban en mi mente.

**Flash Back **

**_- Veo que estas confundida, Bella– había dicho con una voz tan triste que había llegado hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón._**

_- Así es, por eso es mejor que lo dejemos hasta que pueda aclarar todo lo que siento._

_- Bella- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi – Nunca nadie te amara más que yo._

**Fin del Flash Back **

**Sus palabras habían sonado como un eco en mi mente y es que no me perdonaba que lo estaba lastimando. Muchos hombres habían jugado conmigo hasta que llego Jacob. Él pronto se había convertido en mi mejor amigo hasta que me di cuenta que lo amaba. Nos habíamos convertido en novios a pesar de que no vivíamos en el mismo lugar, ni asistíamos a la misma escuela y a pesar de que me había enterado de su secreto más grande. Porque Jacob era un…****_licántropo._**

**Me había tomado tiempo asimilarlo pero pronto me había dado cuenta que no vivía en el mundo que yo creía y que lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo por eso.**

**Pero aún así mi vida era perfecta. Tenía un novio que me amaba, mis padres lo querían y tenía buenos amigos, en resumen era feliz. Era todo lo que podía pedir hasta que llego ****_él._**

**Lo recuerdo perfectamente.**

**Flash Back **

_-¿Bella? ¿Hoy saldrás con Jacob o…?_

_Ángela no había podido terminar su oración porque toda la cafetería se había quedado en silencio manteniendo su atención en__** ellos**__._

_Todos eran extremadamente pálidos pero con una gran belleza. Solo que había algo diferente en ellos, algo ¿extraño? Los demás lo sabían ya que su sola presencia era imponente e intimidante. Pero uno en especial había captado mi atención. Su nombre era __**Edward**__, pronto sabría que él haría que mi vida perfecta se derrumbara. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

No me había equivocado en pensar que ellos eran distintos. Había muchas cosas de ellos que confirmaban mis pensamientos. Sus ojos cambiaban de color, su piel era muy fría, además el primer día se aclararía todo.

Ese día había sido difícil ya que por alguna razón Edward parecía odiarme.

**Flash Back **

**_Por fin habían terminado las clases. Había corrido al estacionamiento porque sabía que ese día Jacob vendría por mí. Pero no contaba con que me encontraría con Edward apoyado en su Volvo lanzándome nuevamente miradas de odio. Eso me hacía enojar. ¿Qué le había hecho para que me odiara?_**

**_Pero mi mal humor desapareció cuando vi a Jacob en su moto, así que corrí y lo abrace._**

**_-¿Jacob…?- dije al notar que no correspondía a mi abrazo._**

**_Alce mi rostro y vi que miraba un punto con el entrecejo fruncido. Al seguir su mirada pude ver lo que observaba. A un Edward tenso y con la mirada más cargada de odio que nunca hubiera visto._**

**_No sabía que pasaba. Lo único que recuerdo es que Jacob me había subido a la moto y había arrancado mientras yo volteaba y veía a todos los hermanos Cullen reunidos viéndonos partir. _**

**_Jacob me había llevado a mi casa. _**

**_-Jacob ¿Qué pasa? - dije alterada._**

**_-Bella ¿Quienes son ellos? – dijo enojado._**

**_-Los Cullen ahora dime que sucede._**

**_-No quiero que te acerques a ellos. ¿Entendiste?_**

**_-¿Por qué?_**

**_-Porque ellos son… _****_vampiros_****_._**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-No te acerque a ellos._**

**Fin del Flash Back **

**Aunque Jacob me había pedido no acercarme a ellos ya era demasiado tarde. Porque pronto me daría cuenta de algo. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward.**

**Había cometido un gran error, me había entregado al que probablemente sería mi ****_asesino_****. Porque yo era la ****_cantante _****de Edward, mi sangre ****_cantaba_**** para él.**

**Mi vida se había vuelto un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Ya nada era tranquilo y perfecto. **

**Estaba enamorada de polos opuestos, del fuego y el hielo y tenía que decidir.**

**Un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos, no me había percatado de que estaba lloviendo. **

**Ya había tomado mi decisión, ya había elegido, consciente de que esto desataría una guerra entre licántropos y vampiros, los siempre enemigos ****_mortales._**

**-¿Qué has decidido, Bella? – dijo una voz atrás de mi mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, pero mi sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando vi su vestimenta. ¿Qué hacen los vampiros en la lluvia? ¿Juegan…baseball?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije.**

**-Alice te vio decidir mas no me dijo que elegiste, y bien ¿Qué has decidido?**

**No dije nada solo me limite a besarlo como hace tanto que lo anhelaba. Mientras pensaba que quería vivir eternamente a lado de un vampiro.**

**Un aullido y un trueno rompieron el silencio.**

**_Lo siento Jacob._**

* * *

**Hola!!! Bueno diganme que tal? Les gusto? no? porque? XD Bueno grax por leerlo. Cuidense y besos a todos!**

**Mai!**


End file.
